


Letters from Wonderland

by DrowntheFrowns



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowntheFrowns/pseuds/DrowntheFrowns





	Letters from Wonderland

I decided I would try to write a letter and send it to my friend today. She never comes to this place anymore. She says that it's boring here, and she wants me to come live with her at some point. I don't think I should, but I got a letter from an anonymous source saying that there was an address saved for me if I changed my mind. It was labeled strangely. It said it was from "White Rabbit"? Oh well. I suppose it's a Chinese man or woman. Maybe they preferred an alias.

I wrote the letter. It just has some boring details about life here in London. I don't think she'll be impressed. She did say that her new home was better anyway.

_Dearest Alice,  
I hope you are doing well. I honestly didn't know how to address this letter as you never gave me any addresses. You say you will get the letters if I put them by the looking glass in the art gallery, but I have no way to get there so I don't know how you will. I'll try to humor you but I honestly have my doubts. The gallery gets so jam packed that the guards will surely notice. How am I to leave it there in a highly secure exhibit?_

_Regardless of how I get it to you it'll be no use if I don't say something in the letters. I've been practicing my embroidery, and I managed to make a handkerchief with three violets in the corner. They look so nice too. I put it in my handkerchief drawer beside my orchid embroidered one. I think I'm really improving! I feel as though mother is a little disappointed though. Yesterday I had asked for a green handkerchief and some blue thread so I could try something. I wanted to make a gift, but she thought that a green handkerchief was an absurd idea. I just thought it would suit the person's attire. I'll try to make the handkerchief myself if I have to._

_There's a man that has been watching me. He seems to be in his fifties or sixties. Mother seems to think it's a good thing since he is a relatively rich banker, but I don't like the way he looks at me. He has this, hungry stare. It's highly unsettling, and no one believes me. He hasn't advanced to me however, so that may subside. I've no intentions of getting courted any time soon._

_The weather hasn't let up as usual. There hasn't been any rain, but the clods haven't opened up at all. It's so grey and boring and I've grown tired of it. If it weren't for my common routine here I would have found a new home. I feel as though all of London is depressed because of the sky. I wonder, how often does the sky shine in your home? What are the residents like? I hope your home is nice. I just have my cream colored walls, grey cushioned furniture, and the grandfather clock. Such a boring and drab routine sometimes..._

_Well, I feel as though I've rambled on long enough. I really hope you and your, partner was it? I hope you two are happy wherever you are. Please write soon if possible._

_- **Madeline Taylor**_

I put the letter in a simple brown envelope. I can't afford a crisp white one if I'm going to save money for the fabric and thread I'll need soon. I get up and perform my toilets before putting on a simple gray petticoat over my powder blue day gown and leave the house, walking briskly towards the gallery. I looked around me constantly to make sure no one is following me. Convinced I was alone and having finally reached my destination, I relaxed and entered the building and walked along towards the exhibits. Upstairs and down three rooms. Take the right hallway and go to the fifth door on the left. Lock the door behind myself. This is what she told me to do. I did as instructed and sat down on a small armchair beside a dresser. The room appeared to be an office more so then an exhibit. I found comfort in the nice furnishings and the dark cherry wood mantelpiece. A large black mirror was hung above the mantelpiece. I noticed a small plaque on the mantel piece and looked closer, curious.

**This mirror belonged to the late Lord Hu of eastern China. He moved to London and brought this ornately carved masterpiece with him. It was said he was commonly found in his office talking to imaginary people. He hated leaving his office, and in his name a replica of the office was made for the mirror. Several other items within this room belong to him, such as the pearl ink well, his ivory opium pipe, and his jade dragon incense holder.**

"Such a nice room. I can see why this lord didn't want to leave it, even if part of his reasoning was his madness." I sat back and noticed a collection of books, grabbing a relatively small one and beginning to read. After sitting for a while I noticed the light in the room dimming and a quick glance outside told me that it was getting dark. I shut the book and memorize the title before setting it back in it's place on the shelf and I pulled the envelope from my pocket. I set it on the mantelpiece and turned to the door, unlocking it and making my way out while making sure nobody saw me leave. I heard a sound behind me, however, and turned back to the room.

As I entered, I was astonished to find a clean, white envelope, similar to the one I received before. It sat on the desk beside the pen the plaque had described. I looked down both ends of the hall and walked back in, grabbing the envelope and pocketing it for later. I walk back out of the room as if nothing happened and hurry home. I decided to wait until tomorrow to read it, as I fealt quite tired being in such a warm and comforting room. I walked in and greeted my mother.

"And where were you today Madeline?"

"I was off at the gallery Mother. I wanted to see the exhibits."

"Well you had no reason to go off on your own. It's not like a lady to go off anywhere by herself, much less to an art gallery. Ha! Whatever gave you the notion to go there anyway?"

Alice had also told me never to tell of her. She said they'd call me mad. "I simply thought it would be nice to observe the artwork. I thought..."

I looked at the embroidered table cloth and smiled softly.

"I thought maybe if I saw other forms of art, it might help me with my skills in embroidery. I saw some beautiful tapestries Mother, and the seams on some of the dress were flawless! I thought that the rugs were the best part, but there was one blue and gold dress that looked rather ravishing. Perhaps I could become as skilled as they."

My mother sighed and came over to me with wide arms. She wrapped them around me and shook her head. "Now why would you want to live as a seamstress my dear? You could marry a handsome lord and live such a refined life. Don't you want that?" She held me out in front of her and frowned at me, truly concerned. I looked down and blink lamely before nodding slowly.

"I know you want better for me Mother. I know you do."

"That's right my darling. Now, go upstairs. You look awfully tired."

I went up the stairs slowly and retired to my room, setting the envelope on my dresser and changing into my night gown. I sighed as I set down on the bed, pondering how the letter had already gotten there right after I put mine down. I shake my head and settle down for the night. I'll figure it out tomorrow.


End file.
